


They Don't Like Me

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Tangled (2010) References, no beta we die like men, this was basically written around a single scene in Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: You, Din, and the Child were having such a nice day and then it got a little ruined by people who don’t like Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	They Don't Like Me

You and Din had decided to make a day out of your market trip. You had already bought food supplies and had them waiting for you at the Razor Crest. Now you two were just walking from stall to stall, the Child in Din’s satchel just enjoying all the treats people kept giving him saying he was a growing boy. 

You had just turned your head to ask Mando if you could buy a dumb trinket when something caught your eyes. “Mando, who’s that?” You asked as you watched a small group stalk towards your trio from one end of the market. They didn’t look armed but they looked pissed. Din turned his head to see who you were talking about and he let out a quiet curse. 

“They don’t like me.”

“Oh, so we should go now then?” You turned to leave when another group caught your eye, they were coming from the  _ other _ end of the market. They looked equally pissed off but even more armed than the last group. “Um, who is  _ that _ ?”

Din cursed again when he saw them as well. “They don’t like me either. You need to get back to the ship with the Child now.”

You looked at him and once again wondered how you had ended up with the man wearing the beskar armor. He had more enemies than friends at this point. You held your hands out for the Child and placed him in the empty satchel you carried for exactly this reason. It was easier to move him than a whole bag. “Don’t die, I’ll close the gangway behind me.”

You were about to run through the crowd when you stopped mid-step. “Din!” you hissed out, teeth gritted as you grabbed his arm. “ _Who is_ _that_?” 

Din spun to see what you were talking about and let out a curse that made you cover the Child’s ears. That was not appropriate language for a child of any age to hear. “Let’s just assume that everyone here doesn’t like me, now get back to the ship.”

“I’m not just going to leave you now, there’s like twenty of them!” You exclaimed, still watching the groups all stalk forward. They hadn’t seemed to notice each other yet and you weren’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. If you were lucky, they’d kill each other in the fray as well. 

“I can handle them, cyar’ika, but not if you stay,” Din placed a hand against your cheek for a brief moment. He didn’t want the bounty hunters coming their way to see too much. He did know that if you stayed, he would be distracted and that was how people got hurt in fights. 

“Don’t die or I will be  _ very  _ mad at you.”

Din chuckled shortly, still more worried about you getting away, “Can’t have that, now go.”

You gave Din one last look before you dashed off through the crowd, apologizing when you bumped into shoulders here and there. The Child didn’t seem to mind, enjoying it all somehow. You made it back to the ship in record time, glad that you had told the porters to just load up the supplies that got sent. That made your life easier, it meant that you could run up the gangway and immediately hit the button to shut it. Din would be the only other one able to open it with his vambrace. 

You scrambled up into the cockpit to start the engines so that when Din made it to the ship, you could immediately take off. You had never been so glad for once that he had shown you how to pilot the Crest just in case of moments like this. You strapped the Child into his usual seat, giving him his favorite metal ball to keep him preoccupied. 

Then you started pacing the length of the cockpit getting more worried as time passed. It had really only been about 30 minutes before you decided that we were just going to head back down to the cargo hold. You had just placed your foot down on the first rung of the ladder when you heard the gangway start to open and you slid the rest of the way down, hand at your blaster just in case. 

“It’s just me,” Din called out, sounding out of breath but not rushed. You weren’t sure if that meant that he had simply outrun everyone after him or if he had killed them all. Either way you ran over and wrapped your arms around him. He paused for a moment before doing the same.

“Don’t do that again.” You demanded as you pulled away just enough to look at him in his t-visor. 

“Wasn’t really my choice, but I’ll try.” Din knew you worried easily especially when the odds didn’t look like they were in his favor. But that was why he had sent you ahead to the ship, he hadn’t been sure if he would be able to take out the other hunters. 

“Did anyone follow you?” You asked, still wondering if you two should even be wasting time talking or taking off. You stepped away from him already missing being in his arms but you had to be sure. 

“They won’t be following any time soon.”

“Oh good,” you said before giving Din a punch on the arm right below his beskar pauldron. “Next time something like that happens, we both run! Ow!”

Din grabbed your hand gently after you accidentally punched the beskar. “Careful,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

“Yeah well, stop running headfirst into situations like that,” you said, still letting Din rub your hand because hitting the beskar did really hurt. That was not a metal that was meant to be punched with a bare hand and you were lucky you didn’t break your hand.

“I’ll try, next time we’ll run together.” Din promised. 

“Good, now let’s go let the kid see that his dad’s okay.” You turned your hand over to grab Din’s instead and pulled him over to the ladder. He let himself be led, a smile hidden behind his helmet knowing that he had found someone out there that was worth taking on 20+ bounty hunters alone. And that they had found him. 


End file.
